


Sacred Duties

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assjob, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Pampering, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Byleth is considered a phenomenal professor by co-workers and students alike, especially as he has time to help anyone in need.But even he has limits and needs time to rest, and when that time comes, he has a special somebody he can count on to help tend to his needs.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sacred Duties

Byleth was a professor at the Officer's Academy, a position he was exceptional at. He took care of every student's needs, answering questions, and giving them appropriate advice. In battle, he made sure to give it his all, always keeping an eye on his nearby pupils to make sure they would not get hurt.

His devotion to this class was something the entire monastery respected. Sometimes, some would think he had an infinite amount of stamina with the way he operated; he  _ always  _ had time to help somebody in need.

But that wasn't necessarily the case. Byleth grew exhausted as any other would, but he often braved it and acted as if he was still as strong as ever; his sense of duty had begun to put his students above his own physical and mental health.

The only person to notice was the one who was with him at all times.

Sothis could be ruthlessly teasing at times, but she disliked seeing him so drained. As she was only capable of interacting with him, she saw a solution that would help relieve his hidden stress, allowing him to aid his students with a clear mind. In a way, it meant she could help those individuals too, since even she had grown quite fond of them, even if they could not see her.

Byleth would retire to his quarters relatively late in the day, but he would always be greeted by the goddess. 

No one could see Sothis but him. No one could hear Sothis but him. He had learned quite recently as well that no one could  _ touch _ Sothis but him. She could touch  _ him  _ too.

"You've had a tough day, haven't you, my dear?" Sothis spoke softly, floating closer to him and pulling him into her embrace. He had learned never to deny her hugs, for they always felt so warm and so soothing.

It was a bit of an unspoken rule between them at this point. Sothis would be her usual self throughout the day, but her attitude would shift as the day progressed, perhaps due to sensing his inner turmoil. When he arrived back at the only place where he was allowed some privacy, he would be greeted with a Sothis who simply wanted to take care of him. Sure, she could still be teasing, but she'd be significantly more concerned over Byleth's well being.

In a way, it was like she had become a bit of a mother figure to him. She felt that way at least, and it made her wonder why caring so much for another person in that way felt so familiar. 

Byleth would sometimes sit down and rest on her chest or lap, letting her stroke his hair. Sometimes, she’d see his exhaustion and pull him into a deep hug, letting him rest and occasionally cry (usually when an unfortunate case forced the usage of Divine Pulse). 

Sothis took a while to get used to pampering him, but she still adjusted faster than she thought she would. She had discovered that she was good at taking care of people, as if glimpses of a long forgotten memory was showing itself.

However, Sothis had soon learned that giving him a woman to cuddle sometimes wasn't enough. 

Byleth was a man and had needs. She was aware that he'd relieve himself in private at times, for she admittedly couldn't keep her curious eyes off his length when she watched from the shadows. He'd always do it after she told him she was going to take a nap too. She could understand why, of course, but she didn’t feel content with letting him vent his frustrations privately. 

So naturally, Sothis eventually suggested that she’d pamper him down below-- she'd look after him sexually too.

This day was one of those many days.

While Byleth adored her hugs and could easily melt into them, he needed something a bit more from her today.

He had fought a difficult battle. It was stressful not only for me but many of his students, who were shaken up by how close they were to defeat.

Byleth would never tell them that they had actually been through far worse, but his intervention when it came to fate had prevented those dark futures.

He needed to relax and think of anything but the day’s events.

The professor wasted no time in taking off his clothes and sinking into his bed, letting the warmth and comfort overwhelm him. He wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he needed to let his body relax. 

Truthfully, he felt fairly content with just relaxing like this, letting his mind empty itself, but he knew there was a better method when it came to easing his soul.

He had a little helper, and she was more than happy to help him. Feeling some shuffling from under the quilt, Byleth saw Sothis's mane emerge from the covers, a warm smile planted on her face. He was nude, so he immediately felt his cock pushing against her soft tummy, the smoothness alone more than enough to turn him on.

"You've had a tough day, haven't you?" she asked, receiving a small nod in return. "That's okay. Just sit back and let me take care of it. I'll make you feel good."

It was still a little unusual knowing Sothis could act and sound so nice, but he liked it. While he didn’t show it much externally, he was happy, and he was certain she knew that too. If his heart could beat, he assumed it would beat fast during these moments. No one else could replicate that cozy feeling he felt around her. Sothis didn't need his help or advice like the others; she just wanted to help him unconditionally.

The girl shuffled her way down the bed, eventually letting his erect dick sprout up in front of her face. She could be a little teasing with this initial stage, letting her gentle hands slowly jerk off his member. He didn't mind though, since the first time her silky smooth hands interacted with his hardened length each day was breathtaking. It was like an electrical current was surging throughout his body every time he felt her embrace. 

Sothis played with his head, rubbing her fingers all across the squishy texture. Byleth never complained with how she started things off. If anything, it helped relax him even more, building up some anticipation in the process. She always delivered on those expectations too.

"You've really had a stressful day, haven't you? You're tensing so much with just my touch." Sothis spoke warmly, her voice enchanting his ears and sending shivers down her spine. It was a wonderful discovery knowing she could speak so softly, rather than always having that agitated tone to her voice. "Tell me, my dear, how would you like me to service you today?"

Sothis liked being given instructions. She always wanted to know what he wanted, as that would be what would make him feel the best. Of course, she absolutely knew by this point what he adored the most, but she liked hearing him say it. 

"Your mouth…" he found it a little hard to respond, but she heard him loud and clear, as a giggle emerged from her mouth.

"Mmm… so you want me to give you a blowjob?" she inquired. Even in a situation like this, she still couldn't help but tease him a little. "You want me to put your big dick inside my tiny mouth? I don't know if it'll fit…"

"Sothis,  _ please… _ " he was borderline begging. 

She giggled a little again, but she heard him loud and clear and decided to stop being so playful. Her special role was to pamper him after all, and she couldn’t be efficient if she was too busy provoking him. "Alright then. I've had my fun."

Sothis adjusted her position and placed her lips on his crown, planting a chilling kiss. She took a moment to ready herself momentarily. Once she was mentally there, she lowered herself, letting his dick do the work of parting her lips wide open. Soon enough, his head was inside her ridiculously humid mouth, an intoxicating feeling especially after such a long day.

However, Sothis wasn't the type of person to be content with just sucking on his head, even if it was the most sensitive part. If she could do anything that would make him feel even remotely better, she'd do it. Byleth watched as her cheeks hollowed in, his body shaking while his length was increasingly drenched in her warm saliva. Holding his base with her delicate hand, she began to lower herself even more, taking in around two additional inches before she stopped. Her eyes darted up to make eye contact with his own, as she was eager to see the approval on his face before she continued.

How such a small girl was able to take in so much of his cock was beyond him, but he supposed a goddess had her ways. Fittingly enough, it felt heavenly being inside so much of her suffocating mouth.

Once she had adjusted to having so much dick inside her, Sothis began to retreat his length from her mouth, but it was only so she could gobble him all up again. Using her hands to stimulate the parts she couldn't reach, the goddess began bobbing her head up and down at a moderate pace, making sure to multi-task effectively by consistently soaking him in her sticky but warm saliva.

Byleth loved this. He really did. In some ways, he was addicted to her nightly services. He could relax so much better when Sothis was satisfying him down below. He sunk his head into his pillow, deciding to dedicate some time to just focusing on how wonderful it felt. However, even he couldn't resist the visual treat for that long. Sothis looked undeniably sexy treating his cock with so much care and compassion. He just  _ had _ to look.

His favorite part was how she would also swallow his semen unconditionally. She had grown to not only love the taste, but also find pleasure in the surprise of it all. Byleth never warned her anymore when he felt that familiar feeling build up. In fact, he suspected she had a way of sending his incoming orgasm anyway, since she was never surprised by the almost daily dose of cum flooding her mouth.

This session was going to end no differently. Sothis hummed alongside her lover as his fluids suddenly marked the back of her throat. She sucked intensely, not letting him even think about retreating from her warm mouth-- not that he was going to anyway. Byleth always felt lightheaded when he came inside her mouth, but the possible negative effects were mitigated simply due to him being so laid-back

After making sure she had drank all of her favorite drink, Sothis chose not to let go of his length. Instead, she chose to bop her head up and down it some more, not just because she found enjoyment in the act, but because she knew he was especially sensitive during his post-climax haze, meaning he adored her tender clean-up.

"My my…" she chuckled, finally freeing her mouth from the large foreign object. "You sure came a lot for me. Has your day been that stressful, my dear? That's okay. That just means I need to pamper you some more, don't I?"

Sothis was sometimes too stubborn to admit she wanted to have sex, so she'd word things carefully and subtly. It was better for her to find an excuse to have sex that involved him, such as seeing how stressed he was and deciding that she simply had no choice but to cure it with penetration. Byleth didn't mind letting her have her fun though. In the end, she'd always turn into a moaning mess begging him to cum inside her, claiming she wanted nothing more than to have his child. It was a predictable cycle, but a sexy one.

Sothis climbed up his body, smirking mischievously at him. She was still dressed in her usual attire, but it wasn't like her clothes made it difficult for her to ride him. Using her hand to keep his cock skyward, and another to dart her clothes out of the way, she sank his dick into the depths of her wet pussy.

As their lovemaking began, Sothis kissed him greedily on the lips. He retaliated against her ambush with an attack of his own, adoring how she reacted by moaning into his mouth. 

Byleth always found it phenomenal how tight she was. He easily knocked on the entrance to her womb, the difference in their sizes making that task an effortless one. He only wished he could fit the remaining few inches of his cock inside her, but even though she was a goddess, she was a small one at the end of the day.

It didn't matter too much though, for her insides accepted his intrusion happily, her walls eager to squeeze him tightly and drain him of the semen her womb desired so much.

"You're so big…" she giggled, finding herself unable to properly ride him due to the intensity. Instead, she chose to stay laid down on his chest. It wasn't all bad though, since she did enjoy kissing him too. A lot.

"And you're too small." he countered, trailing a hand down her back and sliding it under her attire, all so he could smack and grope one of her ass cheeks. "Except here, of course."

Sothis smirked, but found it hard to focus with how much he was pleasuring her internally and externally. "...you should have told me that this was one of those days where you wanted me to ride your face. Or... perhaps you squeezing my ass means you'd rather be fucking my tighter asshole? We could switch to that, if you like."

"Next time, certainly." Byleth answered, noticing the hint of red on her face. "Right now, I want nothing but your warmth. Can you give that to me?"

"Certainly. Just sit back and relax, okay? she asked him, mustering enough willpower to push herself off his chest, balancing herself on his lap. She discarded the intervening quilt and smiled as she began to ride him slowly.

On some days, he would be so stressed that he'd need to vent his frustrations by wildly fucking her. She'd let him ram her with intensive power and speed, no matter which hole. He could fuck her mouth, her pussy or her ass. It didn't matter to her, she'd love it all the same.

On others, he would want her more dominant personality to take charge. She'd happily squeeze his head between her thick thighs while he ate her out. Sometimes, that was what he wanted. Sometimes, that was what he  _ needed _ .

Usually though, he'd be at a level of exhaustion where he just needed to be taken care of. Sothis never minded that at all, as she would accept whatever he wanted. 

However, while she undoubtedly knew how to take care of him, even she could sometimes get carried away while she rode him; while her role was to pleasure him, sometimes that pleasure could drive her a bit wild too. 

Sothis believed she was succumbing to that delightful curse already. Using his chest for support, she rode him as fast as she could, finding her groaning voice grow jittery every time he pushed against her cervix.

Byleth didn't remain idle as she rode him. He felt rejuvenated from her earlier blowjob and wanted to taste her body too. Holding her by her hips, he raised himself from the bed and shuffled both of them around, an effortless task thanks to her weight, eventually stopping when he felt his legs dangle off the bed. Now having greater access to her body, he brushed her upper attire aside, revealing her flat chest, and more importantly, her very suckable nipples. 

"H-hey… I told you to sit back and-" she started, finding herself cut off as soon as a nipple entered his mouth. He greedily sucked on it, adding another electrical jolt to the current one already surging through her body. Byleth didn't stop there, using a hand to grope the ass he loved so much as well.

His interference made it difficult to ride him, but she managed to somewhat adjust, for she still wanted to get him (and herself) off. But it was growing increasingly difficult, as those endless pleasures were highly distracted.

"Bylethhhh…" she moaned, finding her voice grow croaky as she tried to tell him to stop pleasuring her so much! While she was managing well enough for the time being, the incredible body stimulation she was receiving was on the verge of making her collapse.

He retreated his mouth from her nipple, but only after he recognized the anguish in her voice. "Sorry, you taste really good."

Sothis was indecisive. Part of her just wanted to let him continue to pleasure her, but the other part was constantly nagging at her, reminding her that  _ she _ was supposed to be pleasuring  _ him _ . 

Somehow, the latter won out, even though her body was rooting for the former. Sliding his length out of her, she hopped off the bed, noticing how disappointed he looked.

"Sorry, but I told you. Sit  _ back _ and let  _ me _ do all the work, okay?" she used a stronger tone. Byleth sighed and leaned back onto his pillow, allowing her to have her way. He had chosen this route and she didn’t want to stir from it today. "Good. Don't worry though. I have a position in mind that I believe you will approve of, but first…"

Sothis began to discard her clothing, having grown tired of it getting in the way. Stripping out of her dress wasn't hard and soon enough she had joined her lover in the nude.

Climbing back onto the bed, the goddess used her hand to lift his dick, preparing herself to once again use it to open up her insides. However, this time there was a difference in her position. She purposely chose not to face him, instead giving him a wondrous view of her ass as his cock sunk back into her pussy, her cheeks tickling his thighs… or so he thought.

Byleth had closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for that familiar warmth to engulf his member. When it didn’t come, he opened them to find out the truth. He learned Sothis was letting his length tickle the opening between her butt cheeks instead. Keeping her hand on his base to make sure his dick was constantly facing up, she began to slowly move her body back and forth, sliding his cock in between her cheeks. Soon enough, her ass had a good enough grip on his shaft that she no longer needed to use her hand.

It was a little difficult to micro-manage it all, but she managed to look back and glance at his face. She saw the exact expression she was hoping for. Byleth looked like he was in bliss, yet there were hints of frustration.

"What's the matter, my dear?" she spoke quietly, hoping her inner smugness wouldn’t show itself too much. "I thought you liked my ass?"

"I do… but…" he muttered, finding the friction and smoothness of her butt to be wondrous against his sensitive length. He had used her cheeks to get off many times before, but right now he simply wanted his cock to be buried inside her. He knew Sothis knew this. She just wanted to get some payback. Fortunately for her, he was too horny to put up a fight. "Just… put it back in,  _ please _ ."

"Oh my, given in that quickly?" she whispered, pausing her movement, even if it was tempting to continue wiggling her butt on his cock. "Very well, have it your way."

Sothis lifted herself up, shuffling a little backwards so she could instead aim his member at her dripping pussy instead. She was partly thankful he had given in so quickly, as while she did enjoy teasing him, she knew she wouldn’t have lasted long either. Eventually, she would have succumbed to her own needs and stuffed her pussy full with the dick she loved.

"Ah… now this is better, isn't it? Now you can enjoy yourself properly. Do you like what you see? You can touch it. You can grab it. You can spank it. Do it! It's yours to play with!" she told him, knowing some lewd words would make his breathing grow even more unstable. It did.

Byleth was glad Sothis had decided to change position. Her ass was definitely the asset he adored the most about her body, the second being her neighbouring thighs. Sothis boasted quite a large lower half, giving him plenty to feast his eyes upon,  _ especially _ when it rippled every time she sunk deep into him at a fast pace. He wanted to see her ass shake even more, and he accomplished this task by slapping her cheek just like she wanted him to. He enjoyed not only the wave it created, but the moan that emerged out of her mouth.

Sothis focused primarily on riding him once more, entering a continuous cycle of almost rejecting his dick, and then gobbling almost all of it back up. It felt incredible, so much so that she knew if this kept up for any longer, she’d lose herself to the pleasure. She loved the addition of his greedy hands and fingers playing with her rear too.

Her speed, combined with his constant grabs and smacks, made sure his eyes always had something fantastic to focus on. His ears were treated by the constant smacking of her thighs against his own too. His hands were receiving the greatest treat of all-- being able to sink themselves into her erotic fat ass.

"Bylethhhh…" Sothis found her own lust returning with a vengeance. She groaned endlessly, finding each push against her cervix to be even more pleasurable than the last.

"Sothis, you're tightening up…" he answered her call.

"That's because your dick feels really good inside me…" she told him, any remnants of her usual cheeky side long since vanished. The only thing on the goddess's mind right now was her lover's cock. 

"Keep this up and I'll…"

"Cum… cum inside… fill me up like you  _ always  _ do, Byleth..." she spoke surprisingly softly, but the contents of her speech was making her latest request unbearably hot. "I adore the feeling of my womb being full… I love it so much… and I  _ know _ you like flooding it.”

As she continued to ride him, Byleth indeed felt that familiar feeling beginning to flare, perhaps stimulated by her lewd begging. 

How many times had he creampied her before? He had admittedly lost track. Long had the days of hesitation gone when it came to cumming inside her. It was honestly rare for him to cum anywhere  _ outside _ her holes by this point.

Seeing her ass constantly jiggle as she rode him amplified that wonderful build up and soon enough he was giving her exactly what she wanted. The two moaned at the same time, one due to the intense pressure they were experiencing, and the other thanks to the absurd warmth ravaging their insides. Both felt both their bliss multiply as Sothis came too, her body shaking erratically as a result. Byleth felt a change within as well, for she began to squeeze him even more relentlessly, her walls eager to extract every last drop.

He stayed inside her for some time, making sure everything he had shot out stayed firmly inside her, as he wanted to minimize any chance of it escaping their new home. However, when he did eventually pull out, he saw he had actually done more damage to her than expected, for she began leaking his semen rapidly.

"Oh my…' she whispered, observing the fluids falling out. "You sure did cum a lot, my love! No wonder some of it is spilling out, as I certainly feel  _ very _ full up right now."

Taking a moment to clear herself up a little, lest some spill and stain the bed even further, Sothis eventually crawled back onto her lover’s body, meeting him in an exhausted kiss. It was light and lacked passion, its purpose simply being her way to thank him for a good time.

Sothis yawned afterwards, signaling Byleth to gather the covers and pull them over both of their sweaty and tired bodies. The cuddly feeling of both the quilt and his body only helped speed up Sothis’s inevitable slumber.

Byleth always adored how sleepy she would get after sex. She’d happily cuddle up to him, whispering exhaustedly about how much she loved him.

Naturally, he’d wake up to her nagging him as usual and sometimes acting as if the previous night never happened. She never regretted it in the end though. She would just be embarrassed upon recalling why she was naked and in his arms.

Then she’d remember more details, such as the volume of her voice when she screamed his name in pleasure, or how she expressed her love a fair few many times, making her sound like a needy school girl. Sometimes, her body would ache quite a bit. She’d be confused at first, but she’d soon recall that she had begged him to pound her endlessly. No wonder she ached.

He always looked forward to how charmingly shy she’d get in the morning.

But by the end of the day, she would remember her special role in his life, and how much she loved him. He loved her too.

Byleth’s time as a professor at the Officer’s Academy would certainly continue to prove to be a challenging one, but he’d always be able to rely on her for support.

The goddess had truly blessed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
